A injury on the farm
by roxygoth
Summary: Bitzers missing. That was the first thing Shaun noticed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is my first fan-fic for Shaun the sheep, so feedback would be appreciated. This fic is actually a challenge for me due to the fact that, obviously there's no dialogue. With things like Penguins of Madagascar [which I've also written for] it's easier because they talk, and it's easy to transform them to human AU.**

**With Shaun however, he doesn't talk, so I can't add dialogue, and I don't really want to make them Human AU, because in my eyes that makes them all mutes and there defeats the point of doing a human AU, if you're still with me.**

**I will give dialogue to the farmer though, sue to the fact he does sort-of talk within the show.**

**So, insanely long authors note out the way, let's skip to the disclaimer, I do not own Shaun the sheep or anything associated with it.**

Bitzer was missing.

That was the first thing Shaun noticed as he looked around the yard. Usually the dog would be watching them, clipboard in hand and whistle round his neck. Or occasionally he would be relaxing during which times Shaun usually left him alone because to be frank Blitzer didn't usually get time to relax, so he let him cherish it.

So the fact that the dog wasn't there worried him a bit. Especially seeing as the farmer was outside already, usually Blitzer would be next to him, but not today.

The farmer straightened up from planting some veg and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Bitzer!" No reply. He tried again. "BITZER!" Still no reply.

Scratching his head the farmer tottered forward and stated looking around muttering under his breath. "Where is that dog? I send him out to get the newspaper and he disappears. BITZER! HERE BOY! BITZER!"

Now seriously concerned Shaun quickly called the rest of the flock over and imitated Blitzer, then made a 'where is he' gesture to get the point across. The rest of his flock shook their heads. They hadn't seen him either. They'd been eating grass.

Shaun rolled his eyes and trotted of past the farmer out the gate and down to the end of the road. The paperboy delivered every morning and usually ended up just throwing the paper on the ground as Bitzer would run towards him, barking for a bit of fun. He never chased the boy though.

He wasn't there, or so Shaun thought, a whimpering reached his ears and he turned to see Bitzer lying on the floor looking pathetically at him.

Shaun frowned a bit and mimed standing up, Bitzer shook his head and nodded towards his front paws. Curious Shaun edged closer and then saw what had happened. The boy had obviously thrown the paper a bit too far today as it had skidded into a bush. Bitzer had gone to get it and managed to get his paw trapped under the root of a tree somehow.

Realising there was no way he could get his friend out himself Shaun mimed to Bitzer to wait a minute and ran back to the farm where the farmer was still looking for his dog and obviously having no success.

Shaun paused wondering how to do this, when inspiration struck him and he baared to get the farmers attention. When he had it he then started waking towards the entrance, hoping the farmer would follow him.

Well, he just stood there looking at this sheep thinking. 'What on earth…' Not having time to waste Shaun went back up to the farmer and grabbed his coat, pulling him towards the gate. That got his moving alright.

Getting the message the sheep wanted him to follow the famer ran behind Shaun going. "What on earth is going on? Why are you being so energetic? You're a sheep! You don't do anything!"

Shaun rolled his eyes and stopped next to Bitzer.

The farmer saw the situation immediately. "No wonder I couldn't find you..." He muttered staring at his dog, who whimpered immediately. "It's alright boy, I'm just going to move your paw…" Bitzer howled as the farmer did so. "Sorry, sorry boy…there we go! That wasn't so bad was it? Now, come on, I'll get you a bandage…" Still talking to himself, the farmer scooped Bitzer up and carried him back to the farm, Shaun trailing behind, smiling a bit.


	2. Unconscious

**Okay, thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, I know I put it as complete, but I had this brainstorm and seeing as it falls under the same category as the title, I thought I would add it. I know the farmer's niece only appears in two episodes but I included her parents, only because I needed someone for the animals to call.**

**See chapter 1 for the disclaimer.**

Bitzer was on the floor of the living room. Since he'd injured his paw the farmer didn't want him outside for risk of infection. This meant the flock hadn't seen Bitzer for about a fortnight. Truth be told they sort-of missed him.

Bitzer himself however was quite content curled up in a heated house. He was in no rush for his paw to heal; life was great thanks very much.

Just then the farmer appeared at the top of the stairs carrying laundry. One of the items slipped of the top of the pile and floated down to the ground. The farmer slipped and fell down the stairs knocking himself unconscious.

Bitzer leapt up the minute he heard the commotion and upon seeing his master spawn at the bottom of the stairs instantly ran over to him as best he could and tried to shake him awake. He didn't respond.

Panicking now the dog ran to the door and flung it open and howled.

Shaun was in the field playing with Timmy. When he heard Blitzer's howl though he knew something was wrong. So picking Timmy up and running with him he found Bitzer who gestured for them to come inside, showing them the farmer.

Putting Timmy down Shaun frowned. He didn't know what was wrong but knew it wasn't good. He made a phone gesture to Bitzer who immediately slapped his hand to his head and ran to the home phone and ran the first number logged.

"Hello?" The phone said. Bitzer howled in response. There was a silence before. "I'm sorry – who is this?" Bitzer howled again.

"Who is it, dear?"

"I have absolutely no idea…sounds like a dog but that's impossible…"

Seeing Bitzer was working himself up into a state of panic Shaun helpfully baared and Timmy, finding it fun, joined in.

"Is…is that a sheep!?"

"A sheep…more than one from the sounds of it….and a dog to, maybe…"

There was a small gasp. "My brother!"

"What!?"

"My Brother, John, he owns a farm remember? He has sheep and a dog, why I bet that's probably Bitzer."

Bitzer punched the air in joy at hearing that and Shaun grinned, pleased these people had figured it out.

"A sheep and a dog who know how to operate a phone? Mary, are you sure…"

"Well they do say dogs are smart…" Bitzer puffed his chest out at that and Shaun shot him an annoyed look. Dogs were smart…okay so Bitzer was no idiot but if it wasn't for him he wouldn't have thought to call anyone.

"James somethings wrong…I'm going round there."

"You can't its 8 o'clock…"

"Oh for heaven's sake, James, it's only 10 minutes' drive! I think I'll be fine."

And sure enough 10 minutes later a woman came round who took one look at the farmer and screamed before picking up the phone and calling an ambulance. As the farmer was loaded onto the stretcher, she patted the dogs head.

"Good boy, Bitzer, who's a good boy? You are…" As the women petted the dog, Shaun, from the field, rolled his eyes. He'd been ushered out by this lady when she came round and now Bitzer was getting all the credit?

He was slightly less annoyed when Bitzer invited him in to watch the telly while the farmer was in hospital. Biter sat their resting his paw and Shaun sat next to him with a bowl of popcorn which they shared.

The farmer was in hospital for a week, during which time the farmers sister took over. When he got back Bitzer presented him with a card he'd stamped his paw on, there was also a hoof print where Shaun had stamped his hoof.

The farmer looked moderately confused but patted Biter's head anyway, who after the farmer had left, shot a thumbs up to Shun who bleated happily in response. Everything was back to normal.


End file.
